


Don’t Stress It

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Comfort, Cute, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Kindness, Kisses, Lance is the best, M/M, Oneshot, Set during like season 4, Stress, Voltron, prompt, tasks, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance week 2018: Day 1: Stress.Hunk has way too much on his mind, Lance comes to his rescue.





	Don’t Stress It

Hunk’s whole body shivered, he was shaking worse than usual as he sat on the cold floor of the hangar of the yellow lion. They had returned from a battle against a small fleet a few hours ago, and after that, Hunk had cleaned Yellow, his armor, made some food and then made some milkshakes for the others. He had planned to wash his clothes, but right now he was modulating on Pidge’s laptop he borrowed. He had to crack a code that would give viable info, and he had to do it fast.

And now he hadn’t even mentioned that he needed to make a grocery list so that he could ship the next time they were at the space mall, and that he also had planned to start a garden in the castle so that they could get fresh vegetables. He needed seeds and…

The shaking turned more intense, he gritted his teeth as the heavy lump in his chest continued to grow. He had so much to do, and so little time. He had to do it, or else…

“Hunk, are you okay?”.

Hunk quickly turned his head to his left and saw Lance running towards him, a worried look on his face. “You’re shaking and look so pale. What’s wrong?”.

Should he tell him?

Yeah, that’s what boyfriends do.

But won’t he be a bother?

“Hunk, you can tell me everything”, Lance answered, as if he had read his mind.

“I’ve got lot to do, I guess I’m a little stressed”.

“Little? Man it looked like you were about to faint. You stop what you’re doing right now, get into Your pjs and I’ll bring you a treat, you deserve some rest, and then we can cuddle and nap. You really look like you need a nap”.

Yeah, that sounded good. Lance sounded good, he loved that he had Lance, but still.

“But all the things…”.

“Can wait until tomorrow. If something is really important, I’ll do it for you when you’re napping. Hunk, I love you, and I don’t want you to overwork yourself, so, let’s go and relax okay”.

He nodded, before giving Lance a quick kiss.

“Thanks Lance, it means a lot”.

“C’mon babe, you deserve some relaxing. Let’s go”.


End file.
